Shaking Off The Rust
by ohthetombraider
Summary: Lara Croft, the once fearless adventurer, tries to regain her confidence in herself with the assistance of the mysterious stranger she met during the darkest time in her life, one year ago. Can she shake off the rust and the darkness that is growing inside her or will it overtake her?
1. Chapter 1

Story title taken from Shakin' Off The Rust by The Blue Stones

"I think I broke just a little bit  
Walked through the fire, made it back again  
Lord knows I tried everything I can  
And I'm shaking off the rust  
Yeah, I'm shaking off the rust"

Speaking of rusty, I'm beyond rusty when it comes to writing, especially creative writing. So I figured the only way to get better is to write, so here I am. I've been on a Classic TR kick recently and thought it would be good to use, classic, Lara Croft as my inspiration. Let's see where this goes.

* * *

_"What am I doing...?"_ I murmured to myself as I sat watching the scenery, out the window of the taxi I was in, past by in a watery blur. The low sound of a rock song was the only thing that kept me from resting my head on the glass and closing my eyes. Well that and the unease of being in an American taxi, in a city I've never been also had stopped me from relaxing fully. But after 15 hours of traveling, the nightmares plaguing my head for the last year, insomnia amongst other things, I was exhausted not only physically but mentally. The darkness and rain just made me want to rest but I knew only nightmares would plague me if I dared close my eyes.

Before I could even start to think about the nightmares, the taxi made a turn and started to slow to a stop in front of a row of rundown brick style townhomes.

The gruff voice of the driver pulled me out of my head.

_"We're here...Are you sure this is where you wanted to be, lady? This isn't the kind place a nice lady should be"_, the driver said in a concerned tone.

Before answering, I surveyed my location out the window. It was a rundown area that was a mix of commercial and residential. Cars that have seen better days were parked on the left-hand side street in front of stores that were mostly graffiti-covered, some of the doors and windows of the buildings were blocked up with wood and the ones that weren't were either locked up or broken down. The area on the other side of the street, the residential side, was surprisingly active with people considering it was 3:30 in the morning. There were a couple of small groups of people sitting on the stoops of the homes talking and staring and I saw a few heads poke out of the alleys in between of some of the stores. All watching my taxi, like they never seen someone willingly come to this neighborhood.

It all honestly made me a bit uneasy but I wasn't going to let that show. I took a breath and made eye contact with the driver through the rearview mirror and said with the cold arrogance that has taken over me these last few years.

_"If this is 626 Hunter Avenue., then this is exactly where I should be."_

I didn't wait for a response, I grabbed my worn leather carry on and my newly acquired backpack, as my previous one was lost to the damn police dogs in Paris, and left the taxi. Before I closed the door and the driver could say anything, I threw him $50 and slammed the car door and began my journey to 626 Hunter Avenue.

As I made my way up the puddle infested path to stairs that lead to the townhome I flew halfway around the world to visit. My thoughts were a mess. One moment the voice in my head was yelling at me for being an idiot for coming here and I should have stayed in England and the next moment it was praising me for finally leaving the manor. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, as I stomped through a rather deep puddle right at the base of the stairs. I ignored the eyes of the taxi driver on my back and the eyes, and whistles, of the people out on their stoops around me. They weren't of any concern for me and they didn't know what I was capable of.

I climbed the six steps and walked across the small rundown porch to the dark wooden door. I almost turned around and left but I had to do this. It was the only way I could think to get myself out of the darkness I've been swimming in.

Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and knocked heavily on the door. It was a surprisingly sturdy door for this run down-home. I'm guessing the owner made a few secret upgrades to this place to stop any intruders...

After waiting a few moments and hearing nothing, except a few hushed whispers from the random people on the stoops around me. I knocked on the door harder, not caring if I drew more attention. A few moments later I hear the familiar sound of a gun being cocked, then a voice I haven't heard in over a year.

_"Who are you and what the fuck do you want?",_ came a tired and agitated voice from the other side of the door.

_"Is that any way to talk to a lady, stranger?"_ I said in an equally tired but sarcastic tone.

As soon as the words left my mouth the heavy door swung open and I was greeted with the gun I heard, the infamous Boran X, and a very rumpled and barely dressed Kurtis Trent with a stunned look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a super short filler chapter. Sorry about that, I haven't had much time or inspiration!**

* * *

_I'm on my way  
Through every day  
I'm facing all my faults  
All alone  
No way home  
Afraid to lose it all  
_**The Hunted by Saint**** Asonia**

_"Lara?! What the hell are you doing here?"_ he exclaimed as he lowered his gun and leaned on the edge of the door.

His stunned reaction amused me and gave me a bit of confidence. Which caused me to step forward toward the opened door and I took a page out of his book, from Paris, and smirked at him as I made eye contact. _"Why don't you let me in to find out?"_

As those words came out of my mouth, the voice in my head was screaming at me. _Wow, Lara get a hold of yourself - you could pass for the undead at the moment. He going to think you are out of your mind._ But I was too tired and distracted to care. It was an honest struggle with myself to keep my eyes on his as all mine wanted to do was look down. He was attractive in his weird uniform of fatigues trousers and graphic tee back in the Louvre and Prague but it was something else entirely to see him in nothing but his boxers... And I apparently wasn't doing a good enough job at not looking him over and I saw a smirk start to grow on his face. But he kept his sarcastic comments to himself as he opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside, inviting me into his humble adobe.

I was grateful to be invited in not only because Kurtis still seems to trust me enough to let me into his home but to also get away from the cold, rain and the eyes and ears of the outside. Walking into the foyer, I took a look around. The house had definitely seen better days; the wallpaper in the hallway and living room was peeling off the walls, the wood floors were scratched and worn or at least in the places I could see. Most of the floor was covered by filing and moving boxes stuffed with papers and books. It seems like Kurtis has been doing a lot of research on something. But as surveyed the rooms I heard Kurtis close and lock the door, then I felt his eyes on me. Having his eyes on me didn't make me uncomfortable like the others outside had. It was familiar and comforting. Though I knew he was probably judging... well maybe not judging but comparing me to the way I looked when we last met.

And admittedly I did look different to how I did then. I've lost weight- weight that I definitely didn't need to lose, I had dark circles under my eyes thanks to all the sleepless nights, my skin had lost any tan I built up over all my adventures and largest change, the one I regretted the most (and one of the few things I regret in my life), was that my long hair was now a shoulder length wavy bob. As a reaction to a horrifying nightmare that I don't want to even think about again, I cut my hair off in a panicked moment.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since I've updated, sorry about that. I lacked inspiration and kinda wrote myself into a hole as I don't really have a set plan for this story. _(I've never been one to outline a story...) _So, I'm just winging it as I go. However, after this chapter things should get more interesting, or at least it shouldn't take me 3 chapters to get to the point. _(hopefully, anyway...)_ Also, I will share the reasoning behind the short hair very soon, I'm just trying to figure out the best way to go about it.

_**TR Kurtis Trent, **__**Ferilium & Nemesis thank you for your reviews/comments. :D**_

Since I'm a visual person I had to create an actual floorplan of what I imagined Kurtis's home look like. Otherwise, I wouldn't know how to describe anything. So if you want to see that go here: bit. ly/kt-floor-plan  
(but remove the spacing between t. & ly)

* * *

_**She got blood cold as ice  
And a heart made of stone  
But she keeps me alive  
She's the beast in my bones  
She gets everything she wants  
When she gets me alone  
Like it's nothin'  
She got two little horns  
And they get me a little bit  
**__Horns by Bryce Fox__  
_

* * *

Looking back at him, after I finished surveying the room, it seemed I was correct in my assumption that he was cataloging the changes in my appearance. I raised an eyebrow at him in the silent question - _You have something to say_?

Kurtis just smirked, then in a tired but playful tone said "That's an interesting look for you, Ms. Croft."

Before I could respond, he continued in a more serious tone as he walked into, what I assumed, was the living room. _I couldn't help but look at his scarred but sculpted back as he walked… Jesus Lara get a hold of yourself… _

Kurtis leaned against the arm of a worn black leather loveseat and crossed his arms. "I'm sure you didn't come here from your cozy manor to my shack of a home for my comments on your appearance. So why are you here, Lara? And how did you find where I live by the way?."

"I have my ways... Mainly just friends in low places that owe me a few favors." I said as I made my way to a couch that was adjacent to him and sat down... no collapsed tiredly in a very un-ladylike fashion. The lack of sleep and the very long plane ride was catching up with me. "As for why I'm here. I honestly don't know." I rubbed my tired eyes and rested my head on the back of the couch.

"For some reason, I don't believe you. You flew who knows how many hours, then took an hour-long cab to get here, and then you knocked on my door at 3-something in the morning – waking me up – for no reason. Come on, Croft, just spit it out. You've never been one to hold back."

I scrunch my eyes shut in frustration of not wanting to admit weakness but I came all this way. My pride and ego be damned, I knew I had to say something, I just didn't know what to say and how to say it without making it seem like I've lost my mind.

With my eyes still closed I mumbled "I keep having nightmares about what happened in Paris and Prague. Not just about what actually happened but about things that didn't. They feel more like things that could happen." Opening my eyes, I noticed that Kurtis was staring at me over his lighter as he was lighting a cigarette. "Before you say anything, I know we took care of Karel and Eckhart and that damn Sleeper but something isn't right. It was too easy."

Before the last word was out of my mouth Kurtis erupted with, "Easy?! That was anything but easy. I was almost killed by Boaz - you could have been obliterated by Karel or Eckhart from what you told me about the fight with them. There was nothing easy about that situation."

I figured he wouldn't believe me but I hoped deep down that he would. Frustrated I snapped, "I know it wasn't easy but their deaths feel like it was too neatly wrapped up. I can't but feel like we missed something."

After taking a deep drag of his cigarette he said in a calmer tone, "Lara... If we missed something I would know, Lux Veritas... remember. Also, I've been back to both Paris and Prague and searched around to make sure we didn't miss anything. There is nothing there but rotting corpses and empty buildings. Well... and those unfortunate people... creatures left in the sanatorium. I've also heard nothin' from my contacts about anyone involved in that mess."

Pulling my eyes from him, I moved them to look at the ceiling trying to think of a response but for the first time in a while, I couldn't think of anything. I didn't know what to say because he was right. We did take care of everything and I honestly didn't have a reason to doubt him about finding nothing when he went back and checked those horrible places. Before I could even admit he might be right he started talking again.

"Look, Lara, I don't doubt you are having nightmares about the shit that happened but it's just that...nightmares. I've had my fair share of them since then. But you need to figure out how to get rid of them and not let them take over your life - as I think they are doing judging by the fact you look like..." I moved my eyes back to him waiting to hear what he had to say. He just smirked at me and said, "...a zombie. A pretty one but still a zombie."

My response was cut off before I could even get the first syllable from my mouth as Kurtis jumped in and said "It's almost 4 in the morning and I'm exhausted - since someone..." Kurtis said looking pointy at me "...rudely woke me up. Why don't you take my bed and get some sleep? I will take the couch here. And we can chat more when we both aren't going to fall over from lack of sleep."

With that Kurtis pushed off the arm of the loveseat and walked back to the hallway. There was some shuffling and before I could get up, Kurtis was in the doorway with my worn leather carry on and backpack in his h_ands. "Well are you going to follow me or do you want to sleep on that horrible couch you are sitting on?"_

Snickering a little as I got off the couch and walked over to him, "If this couch is so horrible why are volunteering to sleep on it?"

"I may act like an asshole sometimes but I'm not going to let you sleep on that thing. I have some manners. Well, that and maybe I want you in my bed...", he said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Kurtis!", I exclaimed, as my face turned red, as I wasn't expecting that comment from him. _Please don't let him notice how red my face feels._

My reaction caused him to burst out laughing and I had to fight to keep myself from smiling. Once he was able to get himself under control a bit he managed to say "Only joking... Ms. Croft." But I saw the way his azure eyes danced with more laughter and something else I couldn't quite figure out. _Was he actually joking? Or… no, I'm just delirious from my lack of sleep._

As my thoughts began to stray, Kurtis started up a set of creaky wooden stairs that were in the main hallway. _How did I not hear him come down these stairs? _Following him up, Kurtis directed me to the door that was cracked open just ahead of us.

Walking into his room, he set my bags on an old-looking trunk at the foot of the unmade bed, that I could barely make out as the room was only lit from the lightning flashing through the windows. "Here you go," Kurtis told me while trying to fight off a yawn. "If you need anything else I will be just downstairs."

Trying to fight off a yawn myself I managed to say, "Thank you."

He mumbled something in reply but I didn't catch what he said as he was already closing the door and presumably making his way to the stairs to get some sleep of his own.

Usually, that would have annoyed me but at the present moment, I couldn't be bothered to care. As I was too exhausted to think properly and I was still distracted by his joking comment from the hallway below.

Taking a seat on the unmade bed I unlaced my boots and kicked them off, letting hit the wood floor with a thud. Following the boots hitting the floor so did my jeans, jacket, and bra. The jet lag and general lack of sleep for the last few months seemed to have finally caught up with me after that because the next thing I remember is the scent of tobacco and sandalwood surrounding me and the sound of heavy rain hitting the roof then... peaceful darkness.

* * *

A very warm and bright beam of sunlight is what woke me, causing me to groan and cover my head with the soft grey blanket. Trying to go back to sleep seemed frivolous and honestly, I couldn't believe I was able to sleep without being woken up by a nightmare. _God, when was the last time that happened?_ After a few blissful moments of actually feeling rested the reality hit me that I was in Kurtis's bed... _Why did I get on that plane again? _

Deciding it was time to figure out what time it was and not hide in this room. I pulled myself into a sitting position and grabbed my backpack off the trunk at the foot of the bed. Searching through it for a moment I finally had my hands on what I wanted...my phone. I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was still charged and…11:23 in the morning! _Bloody hell! I haven't slept this late in who knows how long._

While I had my phone out I spent the next few minutes checking emails. Junk...Junk... Invitation to an Alchemy & Mysticism Art Museum Exhibit... A note from Winston...

_I can't read Winston's email right now, not after how horribly I treated him before I left. _

Throwing my phone down, I pulled myself out of bed and walked to the end of the bed, where my carry one was still placed. Opening it up, I took out a clean set of clothes and undergarments and set out to find the closest bathroom for a hot shower. Which didn't take long as there was ensuite attached to his room.

Twenty minutes later, I was clean and dressed in a fitted pair of high rise skinny jeans, a charcoal grey jumper, and a horribly disappointing french braid that barely stayed in place.

Distracting myself, from the incoming dark thoughts that always come to mind when I think about my hair, by taking in Kurtis's room. Now, that I could actually think clearly and not be in a half-asleep daze.

His room, like the living room and hallway below, was quite dilapidated. The once white walls were now a beige tone that held old scratches and old water stains. The only reason I could figure out the walls were once white, was because it looked like something once hung on the wall above a dresser. There were also missing chunks of plaster missing from some sections of the walls. _Hmmm, has someone lost their temper or have home improvements gone haywire? _

Papers, books, and boxes were sporadically stacked around the room. The armoire, to the left of the bed, was slightly ajar and an empty holster hung from the door. Some clothes were on the verge of falling out of it as well.

Taking a few quiet steps to the old oak desk adjacent to the bed, directly across the room from the armoire. I looked over what was there; loose papers in a language I didn't recognize, a few well-used notebooks, old newspapers, and some old books. _Nothing of interest... Hmm, wait what is this?_

Sticking out from underneath an old newspaper, a newer journal was open to a page that held sketches of the creatures in the sanatorium, an interesting rendition of Boaz in that strangely mutated form and before I could turn the page and continue my investigation. I was interrupted by an amused voice.

"You really can't help yourself, can you? First, you take my Obscura painting, then you turn off the power and release all the monstrous creatures and now you're snooping around my things after I invite you into my home."

_Shit...Seriously, Lara, you have to start paying attention to your surroundings. You can't just let someone sneak up._ _Even if that said person isn't a threat to you._

Refusing to let my surprise show, I looked over my shoulder intent on giving him a glare. But I was caught off guard when I saw him leaning against the door with his arms crossed, _still shirtless and in his boxers,_ staring at me...well not just on my person but his eyes were distinctly lower on my body.

"You know Trent, it's rude to stare," I teased, hoping my face wouldn't deceive me, as I straighten and turn around to lean against his desk. "For the record, I didn't steal your painting - it was mine as I found it first. Also, how was I supposed to know that there were monsters hiding in that place?"

Chuckling lightly and shaking his head. "Why don't cha continue your snooping downstairs so I can put some clothes on. Unless…you would rather I stay like this, I don't mind."

"You're awfully full of yourself," I said with a slight smile as I pushed off the desk and made my way over to him. Stopping just in front of him, put a finger under his chin, like what in Prague when we decided to work together, and conceded by saying, "fine I will stop my snooping here and explore around the downstairs. I hope you at least have some coffee made otherwise I may just make a mess of everything."

After staring at me for a moment he gently shoved me out of the room towards the stairs. "You'll probably make a mess anyway. But there's coffee in the kitchen."

With that, I made my way down the stairs in search of coffee and to snoop.


End file.
